Nothing Crazier than the Truth
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Prelude to Sam, Interrupted. The boys decide to let Bobby in on their plan to get committed to a mental hospital. Don't own any characters.


Nothing Crazier than the Truth

"I'm not telling him," Dean refused.

"Someone needs to, you know…" Sam answered.

"What? Just in case we can't get it out?" Dean argued, "So let's not do it and it was your idea. You tell him."

"Tell me what?" Bobby asked, coming into the house and giving a patient look to the two guys on his beat up couch.

The boys had frozen with looks suggesting, for anyone who didn't know better, that they'd been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. As it was, Sam bypassed the red licorice in front of Dean for a banana slice to dip into an adjacent bowl of peanut butter.

"That's disgusting," Dean stalled.

"So is licorice," Sam shot back.

"Uh, nice try, boys. Not deaf, you know," Bobby waited with a smile, "What aren't you two telling me?" He paused then mumbled, "Do I even want to know?"

Dean must have heard, having smirked, but only pointedly looked at his brother.

When neither responded, he tried again, "Alright, out with it. What hair-brained idea have you two come up with this time?" He paused. "Sam?"

Sam took one breath, holding out his hand as if to say it was no big deal. "Dean and I are heading to Ketchum, Oklahoma to check out a job."

"Ok," Bobby answered, still waiting.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, shooting out, "As inpatients at Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital."

Bobby, in turn, took a breath, bit his lip, and nodded. "O…kay. Well, you'll fight right in 'cause you are insane if you think…"

"Bobby…" Sam tried to explain.

Bobby looked at the boys, particularly Sam, "Go on," he sighed, pulling up a chair, "Since you're brother's right. You shouldn't go into it without backup. At least be smart about it, and safe."

"Of course," Sam answered, explaining, "Fine. Anyway, Martin called us about the job saying there've been five deaths in the past four months. Thought that was worth looking into."

"Martin…the Martin who lost it after Albuquerque?"

"Yeah. But," Sam defended, "Crazy or not, something seems to be going on and Martin helped Dad out more times than I can count." He looked his brother, "Besides, it's not the first crazy plan we've had. What was it you told me at the Prison in Little Rock? About being loyal and paying debts?

Dean opened his mouth in protest, "How do you even remember…you know what, never mind. Yea, we are loyal and pay back debts where it's due, but this is an entirely different situation. Deacon was a reliable source. Martin, on the other hand."

"Boys," Bobby interrupted. "Sam, have you checked it out any more? It wouldn't hurt to get a little more information."

"Of course," Sam answered, "and yea. There have definitely been five deaths in the past four months. Official reports seem to be not too far off from what you might expect: OD, suicide, but mostly natural. The ODs and suicide, you'd think the hospital staff would keep a better eye on things; and, the later deaths seemed to have a pretty good lack of attention even for a normal psych patient. I'm telling you, something's up."

Bobby considered it, "Maybe. Have you considered how you're getting in?"

Sam glanced down a minute. "Well, I figured we could probably be good just telling the truth for once."

"The truth?" Dean sputtered, and dared, "About what…oh no. No. We are not telling them monsters are real and the apocalypse is nigh. That's crazy!"

"Why not?" Sam responded, "It's the truth, but it'll sound crazy to anyone else. Add in some details, demons, Lucifer, angels, me starting it..."

He hated to admit it or downplay what Sam had done, but he wasn't letting the kid put that on himself, so Dean mumbled, "You didn't start it."

Sam looked at his brother and acknowledged, "Not the point."

Dean sighed, shaking his head, "This is a bad idea, crazy."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time and crazy's kind of the point. Bobby?"

"Well, you might have something. It is crazy, but you're right. That's exactly what you need. But, with a story like that, what about getting out? Or am I just supposed to make a call…" Bobby gave a small smile, "though seeing as you weren't planning on telling me?"

"Well, we certainly could use some help," Sam agreed, "As for getting out, we figured it wouldn't be bad to have back-up in on it; but, I looked over the hospital layout and there are some employee entrances that shouldn't be too hard to get to and out."

Bobby shook his head. "Well, like I said. You won't have any problem getting in, that's for sure."

Sam gave a small laugh and Dean interceded, "Well, if you're serious, I can't let you have all the fun."

Sam raised an eyebrow as if to question what Dean had in mind. His brother answered, "So, what I gather is…you want to point blank say you started the apocalypse. Yeah, that'll get the shrink's attention. But, I introduce you as a concerned brother then let you tell the story only to add in more details from my perspective."

Sam frowned a second, but nodded.

"Alright," Bobby sighed, "Since you don't have much more to go on, I'd brush up on some generic potential lore. Meanwhile, I guess I can get on giving you two idjits a reference to add to it. And then, good luck. You'll need it."


End file.
